A romantic night with Michael Haggarty
by Gypsygel
Summary: What happens when Michael Haggarty pays a visit to Jessica?


A Romantic Night with Michael Haggarty 2

Jessica came back from a hectic day at the university. This semester she had full classes on a Tuesday and Thursday and had end of year tests to mark. All she need now was a long rest. She placed her purse on the kitchen counter and her briefcase in her office. She took her coat and jacket off and hanged them on the coat hangers in her office. Jessica came back into the living room. She started to unbutton her blouse as she entered her bedroom. She unbuttons the last remaining buttons of her blouse and turned towards her bed. Jessica quickly clasped close her blouse as she looked at the smug grin of a very familiar face.

"Michael Haggarty what in the world is you doing here?" Jessica said turning her back to him to re-button her blouse.

"To come and see you of course," Michael answered back with his usual Irish charm.

"How did you get in?" Jessica turned to face him again.

"I told them that I was your distant cousin from Ireland and just simply wanted to surprise you" Michael explained.

"Well you certainly surprised me. Luckily for me that I closed my blouse before I saw you on my bed" Jessica stated. "Are you on an assignment for MI6?" She added.

"Actually Jess I'm on leave. I finally left the spy business to settle down in a quiet little home." Michael explained.

"Well that's better for you. Now if you don't mind will kindly get out of my bedroom!" Jessica said, rather loudly, pointing to the living room.

" Actually Jess I think I go and check out all these wonderful shops you have here in New York and leave you have some rest" Michael gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and left the apartment. Jessica slipped down to her lace slip, after locking the apartment door, and lay down on the bed and went straight to sleep.

Two hours later Jessica woke up. She changed into a casual chequered skirt and blouse and went into the kitchen. She made a cup of coffee and sat down on the sofa and started to read her manuscript of her latest novel. She finished her coffee and was in the middle of reading her manuscript when there was a load knock on the door. Jessica opened and Michael was standing there with a large bouquet of red roses

"I trust you had a restful sleep." Michael said while coming through the door "Oh yeah these are for you my dear" he added handing Jessica the roses.

"Thank you Michael there wonderful" Jessica gave him a smile and a kiss on the cheek and placed them in a vase.

"Now I think we should do some celebrating," Michael said with grin.

"Celebrating? Celebrating what!" Jessica asked.

"My retirement Jessie my girl" Michael said bringing champagne from one of the bags that Michael brought in from his hours of shopping.

Jessica brought to champagne flutes from her cupboard and sat down on the sofa with Michael sitting next to her filling the flutes.

"Here's to us Jessie my girl may you have lots new best sellers and me on my retirement" Michael smiled then drank some of his drink

"Us" Jessica repeated then drank some of her drink.

"Why don't I make us something to eat, it's at least I could do since you bought the drinks" Jessica said with a smile.

Jessica went over to the kitchen went into her cupboards ad found some tuna and some bread and made sandwiches; they ate the sandwiches and drank half a bottle of wine.

"I think I call it a night now Michael you can sleep in the guest room" Jessica said with a yawn.

"Hold on" Michael grabbed Jessica by the arm and pulled her towards him "Don't I get a goodnight kiss" Michael said teasingly.

"All right you get your goodnights kiss if that what the child wants," Jessica teased. She kissed his forehead as if she was kissing a child.

But when Jessica went to pull away Michael pulled her back and kissed her deeply on the lips "Goodnight Jessie" He said in a whisper. Jessica turned away and headed towards the bedroom her face flushed. She changed into her nightwear and crawled into bed she still could feel Michael's lips on hers. After a couple of minutes Jessica drifted off to sleep wondering about Michael.

Meanwhile Michael was still awake thinking of what he just gave Jessica. He could still feel her lips on his own. Had he done the right thing? Or will Jessica be angry and never talk to him again? _She never does that would she?_ Michael thought. Finally Michael fell asleep troubled of images of what Jessica might react in the morning.

The next morning Michael lay still in his bed but awake he didn't want find out how Jessica will react. But for Jessica she couldn't go back to sleep even if she wanted to. She got up slipped on a robe and went into the kitchen and started to make breakfast for her and Michael. She made the breakfast and placed them on the plates and laid them on the table. Jessica went towards the guest room to see if Michael was awake, she tapped lightly on the door and called out his name. There was no answer. She called out his name again this time a little louder. Jessica quietly opened the door to her surprise Michael was still asleep. From past experiences she had known Michael to be an early riser. She went to his bedside and lightly shook him

"Michael…Michael get up for your breakfast" Jessica softly said. Finally Michael opened his eyes to meet Jessica's gleaming back at him.

"Good morning Jessie thank for waking me. I must have went back to sleep I did wake early this morning."

"Well I will leave you to get dressed and will be in the kitchen all right"

"Jess?" Michael tenderly said with some hesitation.

"Yes Michael what is it?"

"You know last night when I…I kissed you I am sorry for that" Michael stammered.

"Michael there is no need for an apology. Last night was lovely including the kiss. I've never been kissed by an Irishman before so there is always a first for everything" Jessica with a smile. Michael smiled back at her.

Jessica left Michael to go and eat her own breakfast. Michael came out minutes after. They sat down and ate their breakfast.

"Jess I am truly sorry for last night I hope you'll forgive me"

"Forgive you for what! Like I said before Michael there is no need for an apology"

"Will you promise me one thing then?"

"What is that?"

"Slap me across the head when I try to kiss you again"

"Oh Michael!" Jessica laughed, "Now eat your breakfast," She added.

They finished their breakfast, Jessica went into her bedroom to have a shower and get dressed.

Jessica undressed and slips into the shower. She came out several minutes later her face flushed with heat from the shower. She wrapped a towel around herself and enters her bedroom. Making sure the door was closed, Jessica drops her towel to the floor and donned on her new lingerie that she bought last week. She opens her wardrobe and finds a blue Chanel suit. She put it on and opened the door leading to the living room. To her surprise she found no Michael. She walked into the lounge and called out his name but there was no answer, she called out his name again but this time the front door opened and Michael enters through it with a silver bag in his hand. Michael handed Jessica the bag. "What in the world is this Michael?"

"Open it and find out" Michael smiled.

Jessica opened the bag and found a long jewellery case; she opened it to find a sapphire pendant necklace. "Michael there is no need to buy me presents"

"Just a little token of my apology. Which I know you said there is no need for but I still feel a tad guilty." Michael held up his hand to motion Jessica not to speak. Michael pulled the necklace out of the case and fastened it around Jessica's neck " Beautiful but no as beautiful as the person who's wearing it tonight when I take her for dinner"

"Thank you" she gave him a kiss on the cheek. "You are not taking me for dinner I will make us dinner right here. But we are still wearing our formal attire it gives me a chance to wear the necklace." Jessica smiled which Michael returned.

That night as Jessica was in the kitchen making dinner, Michael was in the guest room getting ready. He decided to wear his tie and black suit since this wasn't an extremely formal dinner.

" Michael" He heard Jessica say from the other room

"Yes Jessica what is it"  
"The food is on the stove I am going to get ready," Jessica shouted from the kitchen "Don't touch it" she added as a warning. When Michael saw his final product he was happy with himself.

He went into the living room he saw that Jessica wasn't finished getting ready so he sat down on the sofa and switched on the television. Michael was too busy watching TV that he didn't see Jessica come out of the bedroom. "Michael" she softly said. Michael jumped he turned around to see Jessica he was sure his jaw dropped to the ground. Jessica was wearing the necklace he bought her with that a satin dress that matched the pendant perfectly. He went towards her and lifted her hand and kissed it tenderly "My, my Jessica you look ravishing"

"Thank you Michael" Jessica blushed. She went into her kitchenette and placed the dinner on the plates. She set the plates on the table and sat herself down across from Michael. Once they finished their meal. Jessica placed the plates in the sink while Michael went into the living room. When Jessica finished washing the dishes she went into the living room and to her surprise Michael, sitting on the chair, with a big grin planted on his lips and soft waltz music in the background. Michael extended his hand to Jessica "May I have this dance"

"Certainly" Jessica took his hand and let him guide her round her living room. After the music stop the pair stopped. Jessica started to pull away but, just like the other night, Michael pulled her back again. Jessica looked into his eyes. Brown eyes locked with sparkling blue. Jessica tilted her head and leaned forward and touched his lips lightly with her lips. Then again she pulled away and swiftly went into her bedroom and closed her door. Michael followed. He quietly opened the door. Jessica was startled. She turned to face him and once again looked into his eyes. Michael walked towards her, closing the gap between him and Jessica. He coupled her hands in his and leaned forward. Their lips touched again. This time the kiss lasted longer but broke off for what seemed like a lifetime but only could off lasted more than several minutes. Jessica gazed at his eyes again and touch his cheek "Michael" she whispered,

She leaned forward again "Jess" he whispered back as their lips touched. It was deeper this time and lasted longer. Jessica placed her hands on Michael's chest running them upwards wrapping them around his neck while he responded to the kiss. Michael moved his hands around her waist. Between kisses Jessica pulled back a little still in his embrace and placed a finger on his lips " Michael I can't not tonight I'm not ready" Jessica gave a small smile and turned her gaze downwards. Michael cupped her chin in his hand turned it so that Jessica looked at him again. "It's alright Jessica I knew you weren't ready. It was going to fast. I will see you in the morning. Goodnight, love" He whispered breaking the embrace and walking towards the door "Michael wait" Jessica held up a hand to make him stop. She went to him and kissed him on the lips gently "Goodnight Michael thank you for understanding" Jessica smiled which Michael returned. He walked out of the door closing it behind him. Jessica walked into her bathroom and undressed and walked into her shower. After her shower Jessica dressed into her pyjamas and slipped into bed. After a while thinking about Michael she fell asleep.

The next morning Jessica woke early than usual so she donned on her robe and went into living room to Michael's room. She quietly knocked and heard a faint cough she opened the door to find Michael awake with his hands on the back of his head leaning against the headboard. His entire chest over the quilt "Good morning, love did you sleep well?" Michael said softly as Jessica came to sit beside him. "Yes I did. Did you?"

"I slept fine"

"What's the matter Michael you sound awfully sad?"  
"Oh it nothing dear I was just wondering what are we going to do"  
" ' what are we going to do?' what do you mean Michael? I don't understand"

" I mean Jessica what happened last night it might happen again and I might go across the while country it depends where my life takes me and we will never see each other again" Michael said.

"Michael what happened last night wasn't a mistake and if I don't see you again I will miss you terribly" Jessica caressed one of his cheeks and kissed his lips lightly. Michael responded to the kiss. The kisses became Deeper and deeper as the pair grew closer together. Jessica wrapped her arms around his neck and Michael enfolded his arms round her waist and lightly pushed her down to layback on the bed. Jessica cast aside her robe to reveal a lavish silk negligee with spaghetti thin straps crossing her back. Michael slid his arms under the straps and caressed her back. Michael pulled back a little bit and looked into Jessica's bright dazzling eyes` "Jessie I think we should be getting ready for the day ahead" Michael whispered loudly

"Why? It is Sunday we can stay right here in bed _together_." Michael looked at Jessica in surprise and knew that she was ready to take that next step in their relationship. Michael lowered his mouth and kissed Jessica deeply on the lips while sliding his hands up to her negligee straps and slid them down past her hips and onto the floor. Michael couldn't believe this was happening. Michael slipped off his pyjama bottoms and slid Jessica and himself under the duvet cover. Jessica wrapped her arms round Michael's strong torso and caressed his back sending shivers down his spine. "I love you Jessica more than anything in the world," Michael whispered into her ear "I love you too Michael" she whispered back. After they were completely satisfied for what they done Michael laid in bed with Jessica in his embrace very happy and content.

"I hope you like what we just done Michael"  
"Oh yes I do like it" Michael nodded

"Well then should we carry on"?

"You read my mind" Michael kissed Jessica deeply on the lips and Jessica succumbed to another passionate round in bed. They fell asleep for several hours.

Jessica woke some time later; she could feel Michael's arms across her bare waist. She felt happy and relaxed and didn't want to leave the embrace of the man she knew she loved but it was already late morning and there were things to do. She wriggled out of his embrace carefully not to wake him up and got her clothes and had a shower and got dressed. She was in her office, when Michael got up, working on her next book. Once Michael had showered and got dressed, he went into Jessica's office wrapped his arms round her shoulders and kissed her forehead

"Why don't we just have a lazy afternoon Jess? We could watch a movie play strip poker or just enjoy each other's company… in bed!" Michael stated.

"I can't Michael I have a deadline to finish my first chapter by 8pm tonight and I got o finish it and send it off to my publisher"

"That's my girl always working well I am off to do some shopping for tonight and before you asked, no, I am not telling what is I am doing so see you later love" Michael said waving his hand as he walked to the door

"Wait Michael don't I get a farewell kiss" Jessica teased

"Of course you do" Michael went back to Jessica bent his head to hers and kissed her tenderly on the lips, which made Jessica a bit flushed. Michael walked out of the office through the living room and out the front door and left Jessica to finish her work.


End file.
